


The Sea, the Sea

by Elvichar



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Return of the Kings, long after Frodo has left on the 'last boat', Sam is ready to go to The Grey Havens too.</p><p>Based on the appendix to the books.</p><p>Written back when the movie version of Return of the Kings was first released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea, the Sea

One hundred years old. Sam sighed. All these years since Frodo had left for the Grey Havens had gone like moments and seemed like millennia. Rosie had been with him all that time, and she was a dear, dear companion rest her soul, but there wasn’t a day went by when he didn’t think of Mr Frodo.

Now Rosie was gone and he’d said goodbye to sweet Elanor and all the others. They had their lives now, they didn’t need old Sam burdening them in his dotage.

He’d done his duty, nobody could say otherwise, but oh he was tired. The trees had grown strong, and his family tree had roots all over the Shire and well beyond. He had been a good son, a good husband, a good father. He was loved and respected, but there was nothing left undone now, not in The Shire, not In Middle Earth.

There was barely an elf left now - certainly none from Lothlorien. There was only one who could help him achieve his goal now.

 

"Legolas. Lor’ you haven’t hardly changed a bit," Sam grinned to see his old friend after so long a time.

"Master Samwise. How goes it?" Legolas hugged the small, frail Hobbit.

"Ah. Yes. I need you to help me. I have come to a time where I wish to find the Grey Havens and beyond - you understand the offer was extended to me some time ago - I , well, I, I miss Frodo. I would see him again, if only to find out how he is and all."

"You wish to travel westward? I know how you may reach those shores. Certainly I can help, but…"

"What, anything I will do what I can to pay you back dear friend."

"You must deliver a message to the Lady Galadriel. A request. I do not wish to leave Middle Earth just yet - there is so much more to do - but when I finally go I greatly desire to travel with Friend Gimli. I know not of any dwarf who has made the journey, but surely Galadriel will do me this honour. She was greatly impressed by Gimli’s courage and fortitude I believe."

"Gimli. Where is Gimli?" Sam said excitedly. He was not too old not a hobbit to seem like a lad again when there were old friends to greet.

"He is close at hand. I do not travel far without him these days. Still hale and hearty he is, although his hair is getting white now. It suits him well, though don’t tell him I said so." The last was said in a whisper. Gimli had arrived, looking every bit as noble and distinguished as a dwarf of his stature should. A prince among dwarves he seemed.

Gimli’s face lit up as he saw his old friend. He clasped Sam hard and slapped his back joyfully. "What news of The Shire old friend. Are Masters Pippin and Merry still up to all their old mischief?"

"Ay, you could say that," Sam grinned. Peregrin and Meriadoc were powerful hobbits now, but still they seemed the same as in youth. The Ent’s brew had not only made them taller it seemed. Now, both well over 90, they seemed no older than your average 50 year old. The two old rascals were inseparable now their wives had long gone.

"What brings you here?" Gimli asked.

Legolas stopped Sam from replying. "He is just visiting us Gimli. Nothing special or important."

Sam glanced questioningly at the elf, who shook his head discretely.

"Yes. Quite, "Sam said quickly. "I am visiting my old friends."

"You look tired, Master Hobbit," Gimli looked concerned. "Are you perhaps thinking of going west?"

"Gimli!" Legolas gasped.

"I am not without ears and eyes, Friend elf. You seek to hide all too much from me."

"Then you heard of my request to Sam?" Legolas frowned.

"Legolas, I approve greatly. I love you dearly and would be honoured to join you westward when the time comes. If the lady Galadriel will allow of course. So, how do we help Samwise get there?"

Legolas arranged it all. Sam was accompanied by three Silvan elves. The time of the high elves was close to ending. Legolas only remained to stay with Gimli. The journey was long, and the elves soon grew to love their tiny companion.

But eventually the sea was crossed and Sam was where he was meant to be.

Stepping off the boat he was not sure what to expect. The lush, beautiful scenery did his heart good, but there was no one to greet him. The elves made their way inland, and left Sam alone on the beach.The boat sailed away.

Sam suddenly wondered if Frodo was indeed still alive, so long had it been.

He sat down on the sand and looked out towards the east. There was no sight of the other side - they had travelled too far.

"What have I done?" Sam muttered quietly to himself. The thought of all his children came unbidden to his mind. "And where is Frodo?" he asked.

"Here I am, Sam?"

A bright voice came from behind him. Sam sprang round to see Frodo. Unchanged from when he had seen him last. No that wasn’t true, he looked younger, brighter and happier than when they had parted.

Sam ran over and hugged his dear Mr Frodo

"Oh, Mr Frodo, master."

"Now, Sam. No master here. I must say, I hadn’t expected you so soon."

"So soon, Frodo? But it’s been years and years."

"Has it? But you look the same as ever you did, Sam." Frodo smiled. His bright eyes gleamed.

"Frodo, you know that’s ridiculous. Why I am an old hobbit of a hundred. I’ve seen a family grow and a wife die." At the last Sam had to choke back a small tear. Rosie had been the sweetest loveliest woman he could have wished for as a wife.

"A hundred years old. Has it been that long? And Rosie is gone. Oh. Sam I am so sorry. But of course she must be, else you would not be here."

Sam was a little impatient with all this now. "Frodo. You only need look at me to know it has been a very long time."

Frodo hugged Sam once more and kissed his forehead. Then he lead him to the sea shore. "The water is calm. Look." He said gently. Sam did. He gasped at the sight. All care was gone, his hair was as brown as it had been when he was a young hobbit of thirty three.

Sam realised he felt different too. All springy and alive. He took Frodo’s hands in his and kissed them gently. Then he pulled his dear friend around in a twirl.  
Frodo giggled, and Sam joined in the laughter. At last exhausted they both sank into the soft warm sand. At least Sam did, falling backwards. Frodo was pulled on top of him as he collapsed.

They lay there, happy and tired, the sea lapping at their feet.

"Maybe I should get up," Frodo said at last. They had lain there for some minutes. Frodo sprawled across the ample body of his friend.

"No. Don’t. I like it here. It’s peaceful."

"If we stay here much longer the tide will take us back to Middle Earth, Sam."

Sam conceded, much as he would have liked to have stayed there for ever with Frodo’s curls tickling his cheek.

"I am so glad we are here together," Frodo gleamed. "I hadn’t realised how much I had missed you. Time doesn’t pass in the same way here, Sam." With that he started brushing the sand from his friend’s clothes. Sam stood there, enjoying the touch.

"Oh, Frodo. You are so beautiful," Sam said gently. Then he reached out and caressed his old master’s face. Frodo leaned closer and kissed Sam on the mouth. He pulled away momentarily.

"And you too, Sam. And you too."

The kissing resumed, now Sam kissed back more fervently. His hand slipped inside Frodo’s shirt, but Frodo put his hand over Sam’s and stopped him.

"Soon, Sam. I want to show you around first. There will be time for more later. All the time in the world. " Frodo smiled and kissed Sam on the nose. Then he ran into the woods fringing the beach.

"This way, Sam," a voice called, and Sam followed, as he always followed Frodo, as he always would. 

All the time in the world.

 

End


End file.
